dsa1955fandomcom-20200215-history
Reginald Bartlett
Reginald Bartlett Player: Mycroft Holmes Reginald Bartlett is a businessman, thank you very much. After suffering an automobile accident at a young age, Reginald was left legless and confined to a wheelchair. He thereupon focused himself on academics and study. After graduating and going into the field of business, he became rather successful. During the war he spent time as a cryptographer and intelligence analyst. With the destruction of DC and the splitting of the country, Reginald found himself at a crossroads, unable to decide who to remain loyal to. Reginald is one of those still calling for the reunification of the United States and feels that this mercenary group may be where to start. As such, he has invested a large amount of capital in the endeavor and has left his remaining business holdings in the care of competent underlings. He is the primary stockholder and current manager of the business side of the mercenary company. Reginald Bartlett is a businessman, thank you very much. After suffering an automobile accident at a young age, Reginald was left legless and confined to a wheelchair. He thereupon focused himself on academics and study. After graduating and going into the field of business, he became rather successful. During the war he spent time as a cryptographer and intelligence analyst. With the destruction of DC and the splitting of the country, Reginald found himself at a crossroads, unable to decide who to remain loyal to. Reginald is one of those still calling for the reunification of the United States and feels that this mercenary group may be where to start. As such, he has invested a large amount of capital in the endeavor and has left his remaining business holdings in the care of competent underlings. He is the primary stockholder and current manager of the business side of the mercenary company. Attributes 115 *ST 11 10 *DX 12 40 *IQ 15 100 *HT 11 10 *HP 11 *Will 12 -15 *Per 12 -15 *FP 11 *Basic Lift 24 *Damage 1d-1/1d+1 *Basic Speed 5.75 *Basic Move 2 -15 *Ground Move 2 Social Background *TL: 6 0 *Cultural Familiarities: *Languages: English (Native/Native) 0. Advantages 25 *Business Acumen (2) 20 *Intuitive Mathematician 5 Disadvantages -25 *Lame (Missing Legs) -20 *Selfless (12 or less) -5 Skills 85 *Accounting IQ/H - IQ+2 17 4 includes: +2 from 'Business Acumen' *Administration IQ/A - IQ+2 17 2 includes: +2 from 'Business Acumen' *Cryptography/TL6 IQ/H - IQ+1 16 8 *Current Affairs/TL6 (Politics) IQ/E - IQ+1 16 2 *Detect Lies Per/H - Per+4 16 20 *Diplomacy IQ/H - IQ+1 16 8 *Driving DX/A - DX+1 14 8 *Gunner/TL6 (Machine Gun) DX/E - DX+1 13 2 *Economics IQ/H - IQ+1 16 2 includes: +2 from 'Business Acumen' *Finance IQ/H - IQ+2 17 4 includes: +2 from 'Business Acumen' *Guns/TL6 (Pistol) DX/E - DX+4 16 12 *Intelligence Analysis/TL6 IQ/H - IQ+1 16 8 *Market Analysis IQ/H - IQ+1 16 2 includes: +2 from 'Business Acumen' *Merchant IQ/A - IQ+1 16 1 includes: +2 from 'Business Acumen' *Philosophy (Marxism) IQ/H - IQ+2 17 12 Stats 115 Ads 25 Disads -25 Quirks 0 Skills 85 = Total 200 Hand Weapons Ranged Weapons *1 Colt Government, .45 ACP LC:3 Dam:2d pi+ Acc:2 Range:150 / 1600 *RoF:3 Shots:7+1(3) ST:10 Bulk:-2 Rcl:3 $850 Wgt:2.8 Armor & Possessions *1 Holster, Fast-Draw Rig $500 Wgt:3 Location: Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.